Ton invitation
by A-Harlem
Summary: "Je regarde le jeune homme nu profondément endormi à côté de moi. Le soleil joue sur le creux de ses courbes et je laisse mes doigts errer le long de sa colonne, tout en contemplant la perfection de sa peau douce. Je ne sais pas vraiment quand est-ce que tout ça a commencé. Je crois que c'est le jour où une lettre est tombée de mon casier […]" AU, /! Yaoi, lemon /! –SongFic-


_**Ohayo mina !**_

_**L'inspiration m'est venue lors d'une discussion avec mon chauffe-patate, j'ai nommé : Pyrolouve ! [les gens vont finir par se poser des questions] Tant pis, on est plus à ça près x) Cet OS t'est dédié, ma belle !  
Un OS, donc, très lemoné, sur la chanson "Ton invitation" de Louise Attaque. Les pensées de Law, ses ressentis... un AU, tout en essayant de rester IC. Et l'exercice n'est pas facile avec notre Chirurgien... **_

_**Sur ce, en espérant ne pas vous décevoir...**_

_**Enjoy it !**_

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sensei, notre maître à tou(te)s !_

* * *

Je regarde le jeune homme nu profondément endormi à côté de moi. Le soleil joue sur le creux de ses courbes  
et je laisse mes doigts errer le long de sa colonne, tout en contemplant la perfection de sa peau douce.

.

.

.

**« J'ai accepté par erreur ton invitation… »**

Je ne sais pas vraiment quand est-ce que tout ça a commencé. Je crois que c'est le jour où une lettre est tombée de mon casier, le soir, pendant que je prenais mes affaires pour le cours de sport. J'allais être à la bourre, comme d'habitude ; Franky allait me hurler dessus et me faire faire deux tours de terrain supplémentaires pour la peine, mais pour ce que j'en avais à foutre…

J'ai ramassé l'enveloppe blanche à mon nom, pensif, avant de la décacheter et de jeter un coup d'œil au carton. Une invitation à une soirée. Seize ans, blablabla, numéro de téléphone, blablabla, réponse avant le soir même si possible, blablabla…

L'adresse indiquait la villa au bout du lotissement du quartier d'à-côté. J'ai songé que c'était là que vivait Portgas D. Ace, le mec de ma classe, un peu dragueur, plutôt belle gueule, un peu narco sur les bords, toujours au fond de la classe, près du radiateur, à faire claquer son Zippo dans le silence pour contempler la flamme qui en sort.

Seize ans seulement ? merde. Je lui en aurais donné plus, au moins dix-neuf, comme moi. Il a l'air mûr pour son âge, on dirait.

Et puis, cette soirée, c'était l'occasion pour moi de me mêler un peu à d'autres gens. Voir autre chose.  
C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté.

**.**

**« J'ai dû m'gourer dans l'heure… »**

En vérité, je voulais Ace. Nos regards se croisaient souvent et j'avais envie de voir si je pouvais tenter une approche d'un autre genre. C'est mon binôme désigné d'office par le prof de maths, puisqu'on vient tous les deux d'un programme avancé.

Portgas D. Ace… il a l'air superficiel, à première vue, presque m'as-tu-vu, mais c'est un peu plus que ça.  
C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté.

**.**

**« J'ai dû m'planter dans la saison… »**

J'avoue que je n'ai pas trop réfléchi. J'ai parcouru la lettre en diagonale, je n'ai pas tenté de voir plus loin. Je n'ai même pas vu la signature en bas de la lettre.

Je n'ai fait attention à rien… j'ai l'habitude de tout calculer, pourtant, mais cet après-midi-là, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait.

Je me voyais déjà en train de flirter avec ce type, et mon imagination un peu débordante me faisait sourire. C'a n'a pourtant jamais été mon genre – la précipitation. Agir sans réfléchir, sur un coup de tête.

Il m'attirait, point barre.  
C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté.

**.**

**« Tu sais j'ai confondu… »**

J'ai sorti mon portable et j'ai envoyé un message sobre, qui me ressemblait. OK pour ce soir, j'allais ramener une bouteille pour fêter ça. La réponse n'a pas tardé : mais le message n'était pas celui auquel je m'attendais.

Ace est un type plutôt renfermé malgré tout ; il passe son temps à rire mais, souvent, il se ferme et se contente de regarder le ciel, ailleurs, en jouant avec son briquet écaillé d'avoir été trop souvent manipulé. Alors le message plein de vie et de smileys… ça m'a surpris, mais bon, pourquoi pas. Après tout, il fêtait son anniversaire. Déborder de joie, c'était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire.  
J'ai pris mes affaires et je suis parti pour le cours de sport, où Franky m'attendait de pied ferme ; quatre tours de terrain au lieu de deux… cet enfoiré. J'ai les poumons en feu – faut vraiment que j'arrête la clope.

Tout le monde ne parle que de la fête, autour de moi. Apparemment, il y a pas mal de monde d'invité.

Ça promet d'être mémorable.  
C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté.

**.**

**« Avec celui qui sourit pas, mais… »**

Ace la joue encore mystérieux ; il a rabattu sa capuche sur sa tête et court sans se soucier des autres, c'est limite s'il donne pas des coups d'épaule en doublant ceux de notre classe.

Il est dans le genre hyper populaire et presque snob à la fois. Il a un cercle d'amis hyper fermé. Marco, Tatch, Izou, Vista et Joz. Personne n'entre, personne ne sort. Ils forment leur propre petite bande, tout comme j'ai la mienne. On ne se fréquente pas entre nous.

C'est pour ça que l'invitation m'a intrigué.  
C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté.

**.**

**« Celui qu'est beau bien entendu, et… »**

Ace me double et me lance une œillade au passage ; un léger sourire en coin, et sa foulée s'allonge. Il est légèrement plus petit que moi mais il a visiblement de l'énergie à revendre. Je contemple sa silhouette qui s'éloigne.  
Ouais, vraiment mignon. Et bien foutu, ce qui ne gâche rien. Je pourrais presque le jalouser, à cause de ses muscles taillés à la serpe et de son corps magnifiquement bien roulé. J'parle même pas de ses fesses, que je reluque sans gêne.

J'aime les hommes et je ne m'en cache pas. Les mentalités sont plutôt ouvertes, ici, mais je reste l'exception qui confirme la règle. Personne ne m'a jamais vu avec un mec du lycée, il n'y en a aucun qui soit « de mon bord », comme ils le disent si bien.

Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir… après tout, on ne désire pas ce qu'on ne connait pas.

Alors qu'Ace, je le connais assez pour avoir envie de lui.  
C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté.

**.**

**« … qui dit beau dit pour moi. »**

J'aime la beauté physique. Ceux qui disent qu'il n'y a que la beauté intérieure qui compte se trompent.  
Je connais des mecs en or, ils sont sympas, plein d'humour, un peu ténébreux, joueurs… et pourtant, physiquement, il n'y a rien. Pas d'étincelles, pas une ébauche de désir, pas d'envie particulière. Alors, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne les garde qu'en tant que connaissances, amis, voire flirts quand je n'ai vraiment rien à me mettre sous la dent.

Alors que Portgas D. Ace, lui…  
C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**« Tu sais j'ai pas toute ma raison… ! »**

Je me suis planté, et quelque chose de bien, hein. J'ai vite rattrapé le coup – je n'aime pas être pris au dépourvu. Alors personne n'a rien vu… encore heureux. Ace embrasse langoureusement une fille. Sa petite copine, venue de je ne sais quel pays. Robin, quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Je sirote mon verre d'alcool et je me fonds dans la masse avec Basil et Eustass. On salue ceux de la bande de Portgas et les langues se délient un peu.

Je me sens totalement con.

Ace a dix-neuf ans, lui aussi ; je ne m'étais pas tellement trompé, en fin de compte. Je savais bien que quelque chose clochait.  
Pourquoi j'ai accepté… ?

**.**

**« Si j'ai toujours raison… ! »**

Seize ans.

C'est l'âge que prend le petit frère de Portgas. Un gamin de seconde que je n'ai même jamais vu.  
Les terminales – et encore plus les internes comme moi – ne s'occupent pas des classes inférieures. On a beaucoup trop à faire pour se soucier d'eux et surtout, nos cours n'ont même pas lieu dans le même bâtiment. On finit plus tôt et on termine à l'étude, point. Même nos heures de repas diffèrent. Rien n'aurait dû me faire croiser son chemin.

Je suis… dépité. Sérieux… c'est un gamin qui a mon numéro de téléphone. C'te honte. Mais bon… au moins, je passe un bon moment. Je fais mine de rien et tout le monde pense que j'ai accepté l'invitation à une bonne soirée entre camarades d'un même lycée paumé.

Pourquoi j'ai accepté… ?

**.**

**« Tu sais j'suis pas un mec sympa… »**

Ah, ça y est… je m'y attendais. Les pisseuses de quinze ans nous reluquent avec un intérêt croissant. Elles sont encore mineures, les deux tiers d'entre elles n'ont pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est une levrette et pourtant, elles minaudent en nous regardant avec insistance.

Eustass leur adresse un regard glacial, qui ne semble pas en effaroucher certaines. Ça nous fait bien marrer. « Cap'tain Kid », comme on l'appelle, ce n'est pas un tendre. Ce type est immense, monstrueux. Un concentré de brusquerie et d'arrogance, mais il est intelligent et il a pas mal de conversation, même si on se cherche des poux à longueur de temps.

Il n'en ferait qu'une bouchée, de ces gosses. À peine utilisées, déjà jetées. Rires et bavardages résonnent autour de nous, la musique est bonne, l'ambiance est au beau fixe… les frères D. savent organiser une soirée, on dirait.

Pourquoi j'ai accepté… ?

**.**

**« … et j'merde tout ça, tout ça. »**

J'ai jamais eu de relation stable. La flemme. Ils finissent toujours par me gonfler, ou alors… je me lasse. Je préfère quand ils ont de l'expérience mais dans notre patelin, c'est vraiment la galère pour trouver quelque chose de consistant à s'envoyer. Je suis toujours obligé de courir les grandes villes pour me trouver un mec à la hauteur de ce que je cherche.

Et là, alors que j'aurais pu avoir le mec le plus mignon du bahut… pff. Quelle poisse, j'vous jure. J'collectionne les crasses, cette semaine. Eustass voit que mon humeur baisse un peu et me prend par les épaules pour me secouer. Putain, ce mec est un géant… il va me briser une clavicule, un de ces jours, s'il continue sur ce rythme-là !

J'entends Portgas qui crie le nom de son petit frère pour l'interpeller dans la foule et je me retourne pour voir à qui j'ai eu l'honneur de parler.

**.**

**« Tu sais j'ai pas confiance, j'ai pas confiance en moi… »**

Monkey D. Luffy.

…

…

…

Sérieusement, après le grand-frère, les dieux décident de me faire chier jusqu'au bout.

J'ai parlé d'étincelle pour nommer l'attirance physique, tout à l'heure. J'me suis carrément planté.

C'est un brasier qui fait bouillir le sang dans mes veines, en ce moment. Ce n'est plus un cœur, que j'ai, c'est une putain de machine détraquée qui s'emballe et me serre la poitrine. Je dois presque me pincer pour me ramener à la réalité – c'est un _gosse_. Tout juste seize ans, quinze quelques minutes plus tôt.  
Je me rends à peine compte qu'il souffle ses bougies, alors qu'on applaudit et qu'il remercie tout le monde d'un sourire qui me coupe le souffle. Un sourire immense, un sourire de gamin, qui lui mange la moitié du visage. Il dégage une candeur mêlée de sensualité… c'est sidérant.

Il ressemble un peu à son aîné mais de ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ils n'ont que leur père en commun ; ils en ont hérité leurs cheveux bruns et leur sourire. Portgas a les traits plus fins de sa mère et ses taches de rousseur, alors que le gosse a un visage plutôt rond et des yeux immenses.

Et puis, il y a quelque chose en lui qui m'attire irrésistiblement, mais je ne sais pas encore quoi. L'attraction, la nouveauté…  
Pourquoi j'ai accepté ?

**.**

**« Tu sais j'ai pas d'espérance… »**

Ouais, OK, je m'emballe un peu, là. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que j'ai une chance ? aucune. Oh, et puis merde, il a _seize ans_, quoi ! pourquoi est-ce qu'un gamin m'intéresserait !? franchement… ! Je le connais pas, lui non plus… mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de m'inviter. Et si je regarde bien autour de moi, les terminales sont rares ; les seuls qui se trouvent ici sont liés à Luffy par Ace.

Alors… pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est donné la peine de trouver mon casier pour m'inviter _moi_ ? c'est à n'y rien comprendre. Merde, j'suis désespéré au point de croire que je plais à un môme… ? j'ai presque envie de rire tant c'est risible.

Il se balade avec un foutu chapeau de paille tressée, accroché à son cou par une longue ficelle. Ses amis semblent l'appeler Mugiwara… quoi de plus normal, hein ?

Ace est excentrique… que Luffy le soit aussi ne devrait pas me surprendre.  
Pourquoi j'ai accepté ?

**.**

**« … et j'merde tout ça, tout ça. »**

Je soupire et je termine mon verre, annonçant à Eustass que je sors fumer ; il acquiesce et s'éloigne voir Killer, Shashi et Penguin, qui sont en train de se faire aborder par des gamines puériles qui n'ont d'yeux que pour ceux de dernière année. Je traverse la villa bondée et je sors dans la nuit noire, marchant dans les cailloux jusqu'au muret extérieur pour m'y adosser, et sors une cigarette que je coince entre mes lèvres.

Mon briquet résiste et met du temps avant de cracher une flamme tremblotante, qui embrase mon clou de cercueil dont j'aspire une profonde bouffée.  
Mmmn. Le geste est machinal, mécanique, et ça me permet de ne pas trop penser.

Les portes de la villa s'ouvrent et se referment dans la nuit, et des pas résonnent à leur tour. La silhouette m'est inconnue. Elle s'étire et bâille en traversant la cour, se dirigeant vers moi.

J'ai marché dans un truc douteux, lundi matin, c'est pas possible autrement ; quelqu'un va venir me tenir la jambe alors que j'ai besoin de tranquillité.

- Salut, sourit la voix, que je reconnaitrais même dans la foule compacte du lycée, à présent. T'es Trafalgar, c'est ça ?

Mugiwara-ya.

… pourquoi j'ai accepté ?

**.**

**« Si tu veux on parle de toi… »**

- Merci d'être venu ! j'pensais pas que t'allais accepter ! rit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns, n'attendant pas de réponse.

_Ouais, ben, on est deux, alors._

- Pas d'quoi. J'connais Ace alors je suis pas en terrain inconnu.

- T'aimes pas t'aventurer sur des pentes un peu glissantes ? pouffe-t-il en avalant une gorgée de son cocktail.

Martini-dry. Ces saletés vous saoulent plus vite quand elles sont bien sucrées… à seize ans, je doute qu'il ait un foie assez entraîné pour supporter trop d'alcool. Penser que Portgas doit surveiller sa consommation de boisson manque m'arracher un rire.

- Pas trop, non. T'es en classe avec Roronoa et Sanji… ?

Ces gars-là auraient dû se retrouver avec Portgas et moi, mais ils ont retapé deux classes et se retrouvent au milieu des gosses. Amen pour eux, ils ont vraiment l'air désespéré quand ils nous rejoignent aux soirées. Pressés de retrouver des gens « normaux »… être au milieu d'une classe d'ados à peine pubères doit pas être top pour le moral.

- Ouais, ouais, ils sont plutôt sympas, sourit-il en s'accoudant au muret à côté de moi.

Je lui jette un coup d'œil et je remarque une longue estafilade, plutôt profonde, sous son œil gauche. Une cicatrice qui semble ancienne. Il a dû terriblement douiller, à l'époque où il se l'est faite, mais… ça le rend plus attractif encore.

Son visage combine forme lunaire et nez droit sans que ça ne gâche l'ensemble ; ça lui donne l'air carrément mignon, même. Et son sourire… Il me sourit et ses yeux se plissent – un sourire sincère, plein d'une joie dont je me demande l'origine. Simplement parce que je suis venu… ?

**.**

**« … si tu veux on parle de moi… »**

- Au fait, pourquoi tu m'as invité… ? J'crois qu'on s'est jamais adressé la parole avant ce soir.

Je feins mon habituelle désinvolture mais je suis vraiment intrigué, en fait. Sérieusement, je me demande depuis plus d'une heure ce que je fous ici. Non pas que je m'ennuie, ou quoi que ce soit, mais seulement… je m'interroge sur le pourquoi du comment.

C'est mon gros problème : je réfléchis un peu trop. Eustass me dit toujours qu'un jour, je vais finir par surchauffer, péter un câble et tuer des passants dans la rue pour évacuer mon trop-plein de stress. Je crois qu'il me confond avec lui-même, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le vexer, alors je me contente de sourire.

- J'sais pas, t'avais l'air cool, sourit-il.

Je rêve ou il est gêné ?  
Ça serait une grande première. Je ne l'ai aperçu qu'une heure de temps et il m'avait l'air d'être le type qui ose tout et qui n'a honte de rien.  
Un peu comme son frère, mais en moins calme, moins posé, moins réfléchi…

- Un peu bizarre, comme raison.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire et il éclate de rire en se grattant la tête ; Portgas a le même geste quand le prof lui pose une question à laquelle il ne sait pas répondre. Hésitation… il sèche totalement en fait. Incapable lui-même de savoir pourquoi je suis ici. Je sais qu'il connait Shashi et Penguin, le premier sort avec Nami, qui est dans la classe du gamin. Il connaît Eustass, leurs pères travaillent ensemble. Basil habite juste à côté, ils prennent le même bus au même arrêt.

Il n'y a que moi, l'inconnu qui n'a pas vraiment de raison d'être là.

Je lui jette un regard en biais et mon regard croise le sien. J'y lis beaucoup de choses, mais je ne sais pas encore quoi.

**.**

**« Parlons de ta future vengeance : … »**

Quel genre de type est-il ? je veux dire… pas en tant qu'ami. Ça, j'en ai déjà eu un aperçu. Non, en tant que… plus. Comment est-ce qu'il se comporte ? est-ce qu'il a des préférences ?

J'ai l'air d'aller un peu trop vite, mais l'attirance irrésistible que j'éprouve pour lui me fait me poser des tas de questions.

Il se rapproche un peu et lorgne ma cigarette.

- J'peux… ?

Je la retire de mes lèvres et la lui tend ; il ne la prend pas, se contente de se pencher et de tirer une bouffée sur la cigarette. Ses lèvres frôlent mes doigts et un sourire léger les étire, avant qu'il ne souffle un panache de fumée dans l'air tiède de la nuit qui nous cache au reste du monde.

Ils sont tous à l'intérieur, la fête bat son plein malgré l'absence de la star du jour. Star qui me regarde avec une certaine insistance, mêlée d'une sorte d'envie, que je devine être le reflet de la mienne.

Portgas est beau, indéniablement. Il a cette jolie petite tête qui lui permet d'obtenir tout ce qu'il veut et de tout le monde. Le charme de son petit frère est différent. Plus subtil. À première vue, il n'attire pas spécialement le regard, mais il est vraiment mignon dans son genre. Le genre passe-partout, un peu mince, fluet, qui fait plus jeune encore que son âge.

Le genre qu'on ne remarque pas dans une foule tant qu'il n'a pas ouvert la bouche ou montré son sourire immense et candide.

**.**

**« … que t'auras toi sur moi. »**

Je jurerais qu'il s'amuse ; il a un air qui ne me trompe pas, puisque c'est celui que j'arbore quand je drague quelqu'un. S'il veut quelque chose, il ne laisse rien paraître. Il procède doucement, par petite touche. Il teste le terrain.

Reste à savoir s'il le trouve aussi glissant que celui que j'ai emprunté…  
Il se rapproche encore, l'air de rien. Quelques centimètres, mais qui font vite la différence quand on entre dans l'espace vital de quelqu'un. Mais ça ne me dérange pas.  
Il sent les fruits, le sucre et le chocolat.

- Ils doivent t'attendre, à l'intérieur, non ?

Je souris et il m'imite ; un léger sourire en coin, qui trahit son amusement. Ça confirme ce que je pensais déjà.

_Monkey D. Luffy, tu fais officiellement partie de mon tableau de chasse, ce soir._

Ce gamin a l'air de vouloir tenter de nouvelles expériences. Je suis curieux de voir où sont ses limites. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut… ? un baiser ? une caresse, une étreinte ? le cran au-dessus ? J'essaye de le deviner, parce qu'il est hors de question que ce soit ce gosse qui décide de quand et où. J'ai toujours mené le jeu et aujourd'hui ne dérogera pas à la règle habituelle.

Il me teste.

**.**

**« Disons entrecoupés d'silences… »**

Son visage est terriblement proche du mien et je sens son souffle sur mon menton. Il n'est pas très grand, il m'arrive à peine à l'épaule. Doucement, il se hisse sur le muret pour s'y asseoir et son regard brun me fait face.

J'expire une bouffée de cigarette et il avale une gorgée de son cocktail, ses yeux rivés aux miens ; le silence peut paraître lourd, mais il n'en est rien. On se jauge, tout simplement. Je payerais cher pour savoir ce qu'il a en tête.  
Enfin, ça, je le sais déjà. Pour savoir _précisément_, plutôt, ce qui trotte dans sa petite tête.

Comment est-ce qu'il s'imagine ça ? qui prend l'initiative, qui mène la danse ? qui embrasse le premier ? qui dégrafe un jean, qui retire une chemise… ?

Luffy passe lentement sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure pour lécher les perles de sucre qui y sont accrochées ; je souris et il se redresse légèrement. Ses reins se cambrent un peu et ses genoux s'ouvrent alors qu'il fait mine de trouver une position confortable.

Petit joueur, mais j'aime bien. Il agit par petites touches, ci et là.  
Je ne suis pas du genre à tourner autour du pot, mais voilà, ce soir j'ai envie de prendre mon temps.

**.**

**« … qu'on est bien seuls pour une fois… »**

- Tu veux que j'te fasse visiter ? t'es jamais venu ici, si ma mémoire est bonne.

- Ouais, pourquoi pas.

Il me fait signe de lui redonner ma cigarette à nouveau, sa bouche effleure mes doigts et j'ai envie de m'y enfoncer… peu importe que ce soit avec mes doigts ou autre chose.

Luffy se lève et je le suis à travers la propriété. C'est de taille appréciable et il me désigne un garage refait de fond en comble.

- Ça, c'est la partie d'Ace, quand il invite deux-trois potes, histoire de pas faire un ramdam de tous les diables dans la maison, rit-il. Nos parents sont pas souvent là mais quand ils rappliquent, on évite de se faire remarquer, ils aiment bien le calme. Du coup, depuis l'année dernière, j'ai mon côté aussi.

Il me montre une autre annexe, plus petite, à côté du garage, avant d'enfouir ses mains dans ses poches et de s'y diriger.

Je le suis et j'ai presque envie de rire. Eustass et Basil vont se demander où est-ce que je me suis encore paumé, ses amis vont penser qu'il est parti cuver tranquillement dans son coin… je sens que ça va être un vrai bordel.

Il sort une clé de sa poche, déverrouille la porte et pousse le battant, avant de me sourire.

- Dis-moi c'que t'en penses.

Il referme la porte derrière moi et je contemple l'intérieur. Tout est lambrissé, du sol au plafond. Il y a des tentures aux murs, et une baie vitrée derrière un lourd rideau occultant. Une armoire aux pans couverts de miroirs, une commode et une table basse constituent le mobilier aux alentours.  
Un hamac est suspendu entre deux poutres maîtresses, un futon fait office de lit au fond de la pièce et il y a des tas de coussins dans un coin, près d'un écran plat et d'une console de jeux.

Il y a des bouquins, aussi, et un pan de mur dédié à des photographies, des croquis, quelques peintures.

Luffy a l'air d'avoir pas mal de passe-temps.

**.**

**« … qu'on est bien partis pour une danse… »**

- C'est plutôt sympa, ça te ressemble, pour le peu que j'en sais.

Il rit et se rapproche, me défiant légèrement du regard.

- Et le peu que tu sais te dit quoi ?

- Il me fait surtout me poser pas mal de questions.

- T'as l'droit d'en poser une, sourit-il en chassant un fil de poussière de mon épaule.

Il n'a pas froid aux yeux et ça n'est pas pour me déplaire. Je prends mon temps pour réfléchir, juste pour le faire languir. Et ça fonctionne.

Est-ce que je suis réellement en train de prévoir une partie de baise appliquée avec le petit frère de Portgas D. Ace ? s'il l'apprend, ce mec va ma buter, j'en suis sûr.

Ouch.

- Depuis combien de temps tu prépares ton coup… ?

Il rit et se passe une main sur la nuque, en rougissant un peu.

- Ben… ça fait longtemps que j't'observe, mais j'osais jamais te parler. Ace il m'a dit que j'pouvais, que t'allais pas m'envoyer bouler, mais t'avais toujours l'air du type super glacial qui décroche pas un mot. Et puis Eustass et Basil sont pas du genre très causants, alors… j'avais aucun moyen de savoir si tu m'avais déjà remarqué. J'voulais même pas fêter mon anniversaire, c'est Zoro et Sanji qui m'ont poussé à faire ça. C'était… un prétexte.

Il déconne, j'espère… tout ça juste pour m'aborder ? C'a le mérite d'être original… tout un foin, une fête d'anniversaire, des invitations… pour me faire venir là ?

- Tu t'es donné vachement de mal, quand même…

- T'as pas idée. Mais bon, j'suis pas trop mécontent de moi… !

Il rit ; il a vraiment l'air de se marrer. Apparemment, il avait encore peur que je le prenne mal et que je me barre en courant.

- Tu comptes faire quelque chose en particulier de moi ?

Je souris, et il s'empourpre carrément, ce coup-ci.

_Mugiwara, à quoi est-ce que tu penses… ?_

Doucement, il se rapproche et me contemple avec une certaine hésitation ; je ne sais pas s'il cherche ses mots, ou s'il n'ose pas me dire ce qu'il a en tête, mais son incertitude me fait vraiment craquer. J'ai l'habitude des hommes sûrs d'eux, et là je me retrouve avec un ado curieux. Et d'ailleurs… tout cette curiosité m'intrigue un peu plus. Est-ce qu'il…

- C'est Ace qui m'a dit qu'il te connaissait assez pour savoir que tu as de… de l'expérience et je cherche… enfin, je _me_ cherche… et…

Ses pupilles sont dilatées et son souffle est court ; il a clairement envie de moi, mais il a la frousse, aussi. Ou, tout du moins, il est nerveux. Sa première fois avec un homme lui fait peur.

- Il a aussi dû te dire quel genre d'habitudes j'ai.

Je n'y vais pas par quatre chemins, ça ne sert à rien, et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour ça. Luffy le sent et hoche la tête.

- Ouais… ça me va. J'veux juste… essayer. Pour voir ce que ça fait.

**.**

**« … c'a ira pas plus loin tu vois. »**

Je l'attrape par les anses de ceinture de son bermuda et l'attire à moi pour un baiser ; mes lèvres frôlent les siennes et son souffle s'accélère.

Je vais faire ce que je peux pour ne pas le brusquer, si c'est sa première fois. Le but est de lui faire aimer chaque aspect de ce qui va se passer. De lui faire ressentir le plaisir brut qu'on éprouve.

Juste du sexe.

Luffy se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et nos bouches se joignent ; je devine aussi que c'est son premier baiser. Doucement, mes lèvres jouent sur les siennes. Je me contente de lui faire découvrir les frissons d'un baiser tendre, avant que ma langue ne vienne caresser sa lèvre, lui demandant une permission silencieuse.

Il hésite, sûrement par peur de mal faire, mais ses lèvres s'entrouvrent et je frôle ses dents, effleure sa gencive et reviens à sa bouche. Un petit bout de langue timide touche la mienne et recule aussitôt.

J'incline un peu plus le visage, il imite mon geste et je l'invite à continuer d'une pression un peu plus forte de mes lèvres.

Luffy ouvre un peu plus la bouche et, délicatement, je respire le même air que le sien pendant que nos langues se cherchent et se trouvent. Elles se caressent doucement et je glisse la mienne dans la bouche de Luffy vierge de baisers.

Il gémit alors que ma langue s'enroule autour de la sienne et prend le rythme ; il se débrouille bien, malgré ses gestes un peu maladroits.

L'air nous manque et je m'arrache à lui, souriant en le voyant suivre mon mouvement, tendant ses lèvres avides vers les miennes.

On repart pour un autre baiser et je le fais reculer jusqu'à son futon, où je l'allonge dans les draps froissés ; je me débarrasse de son tee-shirt et je me penche pour l'embrasser dans le cou, descendant à sa clavicule que je dessine de ma langue. Luffy gémit et frissonne quand ma bouche se promène sur ses pectoraux, avant que je ne vienne agacer une pointe de chair qui se dresse sur ma langue.

Il rougit et cache son visage derrière son bras, intimidé. Je l'écarte et il se mord la lèvre, les yeux brillants, le regard un peu vague et les joues rouges.

Juste du sexe.

Je reprends ses lèvres et Luffy lève les mains pour déboutonner ma chemise, lentement, dévoilant un chemin de peau qu'il caresse du bout des doigts.

Il contemple les tatouages qui jalonnent ma peau et repousse ma chemise sur mes épaules. Je me redresse, la laisse glisser derrière moi et me penche sur lui pour continuer mes caresses, alors qu'il poursuit son exploration. Ma main détache son bermuda et défait sa braguette ; il tremble et je l'apaise de baisers dans le cou, sous ses cheveux bruns qui chatouillent le bout de mon nez.

**.**

**« J'ai accepté par erreur ton invitation… »**

Je suis venu dans l'espoir d'avoir une formidable partie de jambes en l'air avec Portgas, et c'est la virginité de Luffy que je vais prendre.

Plutôt bizarre, comme plan, non… ?

J'incline mes hanches et la boucle de ma ceinture frotte son début d'érection ; Luffy geint lourdement et ondule contre moi, cherchant son propre plaisir, subjugué par les sensations qui semblent se réveiller en lui.

Il se laisse faire quand je tire son bermuda sur ses cuisses et déboucle ma ceinture, avant d'ouvrir mon jean et de lever ses fesses pour se frotter contre moi. La friction est délicieuse et m'arrache un soupir de délice, alors que Luffy geint lourdement.

Il est terriblement sensible et je devine que ça ne durera pas longtemps, pour lui.

Je suis pressé mais je m'oblige à plus de douceur, je veux lui faire du bien, et uniquement ça. Nos vêtements s'éparpillent autour de nous et Luffy se laisse observer, en pleine lumière. Un peu gêné, mais il s'assume tel qu'il est.

Tant mieux, je vais pouvoir en profiter encore plus.

Je caresse ses courbes minces et son corps fin, avant de descendre à son boxer où je glisse une main pour l'enserrer entre mes doigts. Il est déjà dur et un tremblement le parcourt de la tête aux pieds.

- … calme-toi…

Mes murmures dans le creux de son oreille l'apaisent. Il ferme les yeux et se laisse aller pendant que je le caresse lentement, mes doigts refermés autour de lui allant et venant sous son sous-vêtement.

Doucement, Luffy ondule des hanches en rythme avec ma main, et son corps s'arque sous le plaisir.

Juste du sexe.

Et dire que si je n'avais pas répondu, je serais passé à côté de ça…

Luffy repousse mon boxer le long de mes jambes à l'aide de ses pieds et m'offre un sourire gamin, à nouveau plein d'humour – il est visiblement très fier de lui. Le tissu devenu inutile chute sur le sol et je fais la même chose avec ce qui reste sur lui, avant de me redresser à genoux. Luffy me contemple et je jurerais avoir vu un spasme contracter son bas-ventre à la vision que je lui offre.

Il a la chair de poule et sa respiration est de plus en plus rapide, alors que ses pupilles se dilatent à vue d'œil.

Terriblement sensible, oui… ça va être une vraie partie de plaisir.

**.**

**« J'ai dû m'gourer dans l'heure… »**

J'écarte ses genoux et contemple sa nudité il se laisse faire, et j'entends presque son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, alors qu'il me détaille avec avidité.

- Satisfait par ce que tu vois… ?

- O-oui…

Il se tortille pour venir plaquer ses hanches contre les miennes et gémit doucement quand ses cuisses caressent les miennes.

- Ça… fait mal, la première fois… ?

- Oui… mais ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ça va vite passer si tu te détends…

Il rougit, hésite un instant et tend le bras pour fouiller sous son oreiller, avant de me jeter un tube que j'attrape au vol et que je fais mine de lire, écarquillant les yeux.

- … de la glue ?!

- HEIN ?!

Il se redresse et agrippe le tube pour le regarder à son tour, inquiet, avant de se rendre compte que je le fais marcher. C'est limite s'il ne boude pas, avant de radicalement changer d'avis quand je le fais basculer sur le ventre. Il relève la tête et nos regards se croisent dans les reflets des miroirs tout proche.

Lentement, je plaque son torse sur le matelas et je relève ses fesses, me penchant pour murmurer à son oreille, sans rompre la connexion de notre regard :

- Je veux que tu regardes ce que je vais te faire… je veux que tu graves chaque instant de ce qui va se passer dans ta petite tête, et que ça n'en sorte jamais…

Juste du sexe.

**.**

**« J'ai dû m'planter dans la saison… »**

Luffy acquiesce et cambre le dos au maximum avant de frémir quand je débouche le lubrifiant, enduisant mon érection sous son regard intense. Mes doigts imprégnés de gel se glissent entre ses cuisses et je frôle le sillon de ses fesses, presque aguicheur.

Luffy tremble quand mes doigts s'immiscent entre ses fesses et font le tour de son entrée, lentement, savourant sa chaleur ; le voir soumis, vulnérable, presque fragile manque m'arracher un gémissement de bien-être.

Il tremble de plaisir et de peur mêlés ; délicatement, je glisse un doigt en lui et il fronce les sourcils. La sensation le surprend et il tressaille, avant de rougir de plus belle. Je me lèche les lèvres et je me retire pour caresser son anneau de chair et le détendre un peu plus.

Luffy geint quand je rentre un deuxième doigt en lui et se cramponne aux draps. Il serre les dents et laisse son front retomber vers l'avant.

- Tu veux que j'arrête… ?

- N-non… continue…

- Comme tu voudras…

**.**

**« Tu sais j'suis pas un mec sympa … »**

Je vais lui faire mal, je le sais. Il est tendu comme une corde prête à se rompre, et même la préparation est difficile. Mes doigts sont tellement comprimés à l'intérieur de lui que j'ai l'impression qu'il va me les briser. J'en ajoute un troisième et Luffy étouffe une plainte de douleur.

Je caresse son dos nu et me délecte de ses formes, alors que je ralentis le mouvement de mes doigts en lui.

Putain, j'en peux plus de toute cette attention… j'ai vraiment trop envie de lui, mais je suis partagé entre mon impatience et le risque pour lui de garder un souvenir trop douloureux de sa première fois.

Je suis flatté qu'il m'ait choisi, mais je crois que Portgas a fait une connerie en conseillant à Luffy de s'adresser à moi ; e ne suis pas quelqu'un d'assez patient, et devoir attendre pour le prendre est une véritable torture.

Finalement, Luffy s'habitue et ses plaintes s'éteignent, deviennent silencieuses, avant de se muer en soupirs de plaisir.

Je lui souris dans le miroir et il rougit, un peu timide.

- ... ça va… ?

- Mmn.

Tant mieux. Le plus dur reste à faire, et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de lui faire du mal.

Ni de me faire tuer par Portgas. L'ambiance risquerait d'être… assez malsaine dans la classe, après ça. Voire même carrément électrique.

Je retire mes doigts et les doigts de Luffy se crispent dans les draps, tremblant, dans l'expectative. Je reprends le tube de gel – autant être généreux – et lubrifie abondamment son entrée, doucement, glissant mes doigts à l'intérieur pour m'assurer que tout se passera au mieux.

Mes phalanges quittent à regret son antre tiède et guident mon érection à son entrée, mon autre main maintenant sa hanche pour lui éviter de trop bouger.

Luffy ferme les yeux et tremble un peu plus fort quand je presse mon sexe contre son intimité.

- Respire et détends-toi…

Il obéit et inspire profondément – je m'enfonce en lui d'un petit centimètre et il se crispe et geint. Son visage s'enterre dans les draps et je m'immisce toujours en lui avant de m'immobiliser, prenant quelques secondes pour moi-même.

Wow.

C'est démentiellement étroit, en lui, et terriblement chaud.  
Je m'enfonce un peu plus loin entre ses fesses et Luffy crie de douleur, en me suppliant d'arrêter.

**.**

**« … et j'merde tout ça, tout ça … »**

Je ne bouge plus, seules mes mains s'autorisent quelques mouvements. Des caresses sur sa nuque et son dos. Deux larmes roulent sur ses joues rouges, gouttent le long de son menton et tombent dans les draps les vannes sont ouvertes et ses larmes noient ses yeux charbon.

Portgas va me tuer.

Je fais un geste pour me retirer mais Luffy secoue vigoureusement la tête. Enfin bon, on ne va pas rester indéfiniment ainsi…

Je le pénètre entièrement, jusqu'à la garde, et j'ai l'impression fugace que Luffy va s'évanouir, mais il tient bon.

Il faut qu'il s'habitue, c'est une question de minutes. J'attends de longues secondes, qui me paraissent interminables. L'anneau de chair de Luffy se détend peu à peu et les larmes se tarissent sur ses joues.

Je me retire lentement et une grimace de souffrance traverse son visage, suivie par une autre quand je reviens en lui. J'amorce un va-et-vient en tentant de ne pas tenir compte de ses geignements d'inconfort – il va s'y faire, de toute manière.

Juste du sexe.

Au fur et à mesure de mes poussées en lui, Luffy se laisse aller et soupire, alors que mes hanches viennent claquer contre ses fesses, qui encaissent mes coups de reins de plus en plus soutenus et rythmés.

Les minutes passent et à présent, Luffy n'est plus que gémissements et supplications de désir. Mon nom dans sa bouche est comme une drogue.

- Laaaaaww… nnggh…

Il s'étire comme un petit chat et je me délecte de la vision de son corps, en réel ou dans le reflet du miroir, secoué par mes va-et-vient.

A chaque heurt de mes hanches entre ses cuisses, c'est un nouveau glapissement qui s'élève. Visiblement, Luffy est du genre expressif. Et s'il ne m'a pas caché sa douleur, il ne me cache pas son plaisir non plus.

**.**

**« Reste à savoir si l'on trace… »**

Je pense que je vais garder son numéro.

Au cas où. Des mecs aussi mignons et sexy à la fois, ça ne court pas les rues. Et Luffy en proie au plaisir est quelque chose que toute personne devrait voir un jour au moins une fois dans sa vie ; ses yeux mouillés de larmes, ses joues d'un rouge soutenus, sa bouche arrondie qui laisse échapper des complaintes de ravissement et de plaisir… la sueur qui coule sur son corps, et sa légère timidité, qui le rend si attrayant.

Soudain, son corps mince s'arque et sa tête bascule vers l'avant, alors que le plaisir le dévore.

Je m'assois sur mes talons et je le redresse, le relevant brusquement à genoux, l'enlaçant étroitement pour contempler l'image parfaite qu'offre le reflet de nos corps emboîtés.

Luffy s'accroche à mon cou et soutient mon regard avec difficulté. Ses yeux se révulsent et je le prends dans ma main encore lubrifiée, jouant sur sa longueur, agaçant son extrémité, avant de recommencer. Mon déhanché pousse Luffy entre mes doigts et il geint et tremble de plaisir, me suppliant de le prendre plus fort. Je percute sans douceur une zone érogène en lui et il hurle de plaisir, avant de convulser et de jouir, se répandant sur son ventre et mes doigts.

**.**

**« Un trait, un point dans notre espace… »**

Luffy tremble en se raccrochant à ma peau en sueur ; ses ongles me lacèrent la nuque et les épaules, laissant des stries ensanglantées sur leur passage. Je me venge en le mordant à la jonction de la nuque et de l'épaule et il gémit, ondulant des hanches sur mes cuisses.

Son orgasme le serre et le détend autour de moi et son corps abandonné se colle contre le mien.

- L-Laaaww… j'en peux plus…

Son plaisir l'a totalement assommé, mais je n'en ai pas encore fini avec lui. Je le maintiens comme je peux et je le serre étroitement contre moi ; le frottement de nos peaux m'électrise.

Luffy, épuisé par notre ébat, se laisse aller contre moi, la tête en arrière sur mon épaule, ses bras levés s'accrochant à ce qu'ils peuvent.

Nos corps trempés de sueur vont et viennent en cadence devant le miroir. Cette image me rend dingue…

**.**

**« Si j'ai pas toute ma raison… ? »**

Luffy est terriblement sensuel, ainsi, et ses muscles fins se contractent et se décontractent sous mes caresses. Son souffle est court dans mon oreille.

- Hhmmnn… ngghhn… aaah…

Soupirs, gémissements. Ma résistance atteint ses limites, enfin.

Luffy gémit quand je porte ma main souillée à mes lèvres pour le goûter du bout de ma langue ; son regard est fasciné, malgré la fatigue, et je lui tends mes doigts. Il les prend dans sa bouche et les suce langoureusement.

L'idée de ses lèvres autour de moi me fait définitivement partir et je m'enfonce d'un coup sec au fond de son ventre avant de me répandre en lui dans un gémissement.

**.**

**« Si j'ai toujours raison !... »**

Luffy geint autour de mes doigts à cette sensation et cambre les reins.

Je savais qu'il prendrait son pied, et je suis plutôt fier d'être le premier à l'avoir éveillé au plaisir des sens. Doucement, nos respirations s'apaisent et je récupère mes doigts – Luffy comble le vide de sa bouche en m'embrassant fiévreusement, haletant – empaumant ses hanches pour le soulever légèrement.

Il est tellement léger… je me retire et Luffy gémit d'inconfort, puis de frustration quand je suis totalement hors de lui. Et comme je le comprends... on s'étend lentement dans le futon, allongés côte à côte, sur le dos, totalement nus.

Le silence s'installe et Luffy le brise quand je me lève.

- … où tu vas ?

- Tu m'as dit que tu voulais essayer, c'est fait. Je te laisse te reposer un peu… je dirai aux autres que tu as un peu forcé sur la bouteille, ils ne devraient pas venir t'emmerder.

Je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça ; il a l'air surpris et… peiné, on dirait.

Il pensait que j'allais rester… ?

- Tu as accepté de jouer, Luffy. J'ai dit d'accord pour te donner ta première fois, mais je t'ai prévenu pour le reste.

- Tu ne restes… jamais… ? hésite-t-il.

Je préfère ne pas répondre et amorce un mouvement pour me lever du lit, mais Luffy me retient.

- … juste cette nuit, s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas… que ma première fois se termine de cette manière, murmure sa voix brisée dans mon dos.

Et comment est-ce que je peux lui dire non, à ce gosse… ?

Je me rallonge et il vient se lover sur mon torse nu, le nez dans mes tatouages.

Bah... je laisse tomber pour cette fois. J'aurai tout le temps d'y penser plus tard.

Demain.

Laissons la nuit décider du reste.

**« Tu sais j'ai pas toute ma raison… »**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Je regarde le jeune homme nu profondément endormi à côté de moi. Le soleil joue sur le creux de ses courbes  
et je laisse mes doigts errer le long de sa colonne, tout en contemplant la perfection de sa peau douce.

Luffy est encore endormi quand je me lève et me rhabille, silencieusement. Je tire le drap sur ses hanches nues,  
l'embrasse ses reins et je griffonne un mot que je laisse sur l'oreiller,  
avant d'enfiler mes bottes et de sortir sans un bruit, dans le soleil de la matinée bien avancée.

. . . . . . . . . .

Luffy se réveille, et ses yeux s'ouvrent sur la place vide et froide à côté de lui ;  
aveuglé par le soleil, il se saisit à tâton du papier posé sur l'oreiller,  
le parcourt du regard et se rallonge, songeur, avant de fermer les yeux en souriant.

_"Ouais... j'suis d'accord, c'était sympa. À lundi, Law..."_


End file.
